harrypotterbooksfandomcom-20200214-history
Harry Potter Books Fandom:Content policy
{| style="text-align: center; margin: 1em; padding: 0.9em; background-color: # ; border: #d9d9d9 px solid; font-size: 30px" |'Content policy' {| style="text-align: center; margin: 1em; padding: 0.9em; background-color: # ; border: #d9d9d9 px solid; font-size: 15px" | The content policy is part of the Harry Potter Books Fandom's policy. Canon Anything you add to this website have to be included in the canon policy. The same goes to image uploads because they have to be official Harry Potter art (e.g. Jim Kay's artwork) and they need to be illustrations. Please look at the canon policy to find out what counts, and the image policy. Anything you found in the films and their connected projects and media, and were not included in the canon policy will not be acceptable and will be immediately deleted. The purpose is to give book-only information. The information needs to be factual and from Rowling i.e. canon. There will be no place for fan-fiction, and any information or pictures from fan-fiction will be immediately deleted. Wording Pages should be named according to a name or description in the books. If you think the name of an page needs to be changed, please write why on the talk page of that article and wait for feedback, and then an admin will switch the page to another name if editors agree. If you think a page needs to be deleted, then do the same on the talk page for that page and an admin will decide whether the feedback supports deletion. Everything you write needs to be written in your own words. Please never copy and paste information from anywhere else, because any efforts will be deleted or the wording changed. If you keep copying and pasting information for other people to change when you have been told to stop, you will be blocked by an admin. Your wording needs to be in past-tense for consistency and wrote in UK English, not US English. That's why Harry Potter's page for example says "Harry Potter was a wizard" and not "Harry Potter is a character from the Harry Potter book series". In-universe ' The term in-universe means one in which the events books happened and Harry Potter existed. The number of pages for people, companies and media from our-world will be very limited. The website wants to give the impression of an in-universe website. The only pages for things not in-universe are: J.K. Rowling General page for the books The first seven Harry Potter books and three companion novels Bloomsbury and Scholastic (the primary book publishers) Illustrators who done official art for the books (e.g. Jim Kay or Mary GrandPré) '''Sources ' You should put in an effort to ensure that everything you add has a source which supports your work, and states where you found it. Every page should have a complete source section. Inferring and supposition will not be encouraged - if it's ambiguous in the books etc., it should be given that way here too instead of wording it to be fact. '''Social networking The website is not for social networking and any chat and blog posts should be about Harry Potter books. You are welcome to chat about it in the discussion and blog sections. You do have permission to make your own character for example, on your own profile page. Please note that your blog and your profile page should not be your primary contribution to the website. You will need to help in the running of the website. Infoboxes and templates An infobox or template should only be created or the layout changed by an admin. For the complete list of our templates, start by looking at this page. Category:Policy